Many devices are configured so as to move one component relative to another. For instance, a pen may have a nib movable in and out of a case. Thus, the pen is readied for writing when the nib is fully extended from the case, and the nib is protected when housed within the case. However, it may be desirable to position the nib between the fully extended position and fully retracted position so as to make room for the positioning of other pen components within the case.
Doors may also be fitted with a device operable to move the door between different positions so as to convenience users. One such simple device is a standard hinge, while other devices may automatically move the door to predetermined positions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,954 to DePue discloses a glove box assembly having a guide track element for which a guide pin may engage. The guide track element has indentures which may hold the guide pin so as to position the glove box door in a fully closed, partially open, or fully open position. However, DePue does not teach a glove box assembly capable of moving a door from a closed position to an open position so as to bypass the partially open position.
Another device used to move the door from one position to another is commonly referred to as a push-push latch assembly. The push-push latch assembly generally allows a user to push the door to both open and close the door. Such assemblies are well known and documented. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,733 to Weiland discloses a push-push latch assembly having a pin receivable by a shuttle. The shuttle has a path for which the pin may travel so as to position a door from a closed to an open position, and from an open position to a closed position by simply pushing on the door. The pin is urged about the path of the shuttle by a biasing spring and a pivotable prong. However, Weiland does not teach a push-push latch assembly operable to position a door into an intermediate position between the open and closed positions.
Having a storage compartment with a door movable from a closed position to an open position, and intermediate positions therebetween is desirable. A storage compartment with such a feature is particularly useful in an automotive vehicle as it provides the users with the convenience of fittingly storing small hand-held devices such as an MP3 player, wallet, or cellular phone. Having a door that presents a partially open position so as to fittingly hold such devices may help prevent these devices from being otherwise scratched and damaged by being jostled within a larger compartment as the vehicle is being operated. In other instances the user may want to fully access the storage compartment and position the door from an intermediate position to a fully open position, or the user may not want to spend the time and effort moving the door through the intermediate positions to get to the fully open position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an assembly operable to move a component such as a door between a closed position to an open position, and intermediate positions therebetween by simply pushing against the door, wherein the intermediate positions may be bypassed by simply pushing against the door as well.